Vivants-morts
by Joadar
Summary: Les morts sont revenus à la vie. Logan est un des survivants et est prêt à tout pour garder son petit groupe vivant. Atlanta est sa destination, ville où est censé héberger un camp de l'armée, mais il va vite apprendre qu'il n'y a plus d'endroits sûr et qu'il faut se battre pour survivre.
1. Chapitre 1 - La route

**Chapitre 1**

**La route**

– Accrochez-vous !

Le bus s'ébranla sous le choc et le volant devint fou l'espace d'un instant mais le conducteur parvint à le maîtriser aussitôt. Le véhicule abandonné au milieu de la route n'était plus mais d'autres comme lui s'offraient à perte de vue. L'autoroute était jonchée de centaines de carcasses pour la plus part fumante suite sûrement à un carambolage récent. Le camion citerne renversé à une centaine de mètre de là confirma cette pensée.

Le bus scolaire fonça à vive allure ignorant les obstacles sur son chemin. Beaucoup d'éraflures sur les côtés superposaient la peinture jaune à tel point qu'il ne se différenciait plus des autres bus civils. Mais s'ajoutait à cela les nombreuses traces de sang pour la plupart séchées. Les roues, quasiment à plats, supportaient difficilement les seize tonnes de l'engin plus le poids de ses passagers. Durant l'excursion de ces derniers jours, elles avaient également servies à autre chose que de support pour rouler et avaient vue beaucoup de _choses_ passer dessous.

Une autre secousse balança le conducteur de haut en bas. Aidé par la chaise en ressort, il ne perdit pas l'équilibre. Il jeta un regard régulier sur les rétroviseurs s'attendant au pire à chaque instant mais savait très bien que rare étaient les véhicules avec des gens _vivants_ au volant.

Depuis la catastrophe qui avait débuté il y a un mois, tout c'était enchaîné à grande vitesse et il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir les conséquences venir. « _Les morts reviennent à la vie »_, cette déclaration était balancée à chaque fois qu'il allumait la radio, en plus de confessions biblique et autres enregistrements en boucle. Il y a deux semaines, du direct était encore diffusé, demandant aux personnes de ne pas paniquer et de se rendre à Atlanta où l'armée était en mesure d'assurer leur protection. Chose qu'avaient tentés tous les véhicules sur cette voie rapide et les autres des routes parallèles où le bus c'était engagé plutôt dans la journée. L'épidémie c'était répandu sur tout le territoire d'après les médias, et les victimes se comptaient par centaines de milliers au bout de d'une semaine, aujourd'hui cela devait monter par dizaines de millions, si ce n'était des centaines. Peut être que l'événement avait atteint d'autres continents, peut être que les passagers de cet engin roulant à vive allure étaient les derniers survivants. Logan secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et rester concentrer sur la route dangereuse.

Une vitre arrière brisée et réparée avec le système D sifflait depuis un long moment ; le scotch tenant le carton qui cachait le gros trou se décollait. Logan ne le remarqua que maintenant et ça le mit mal à l'aise mais impossible de s'arrêter dans de telles conditions ; le bus ne pourrait ne pas redémarrer vu son état.

Il fit passer le véhicule par le sol terreux situé à côté de la route pendant trois kilomètres, jusqu'à que la route soit plus accessibles. Le bus continua de rouler pendant une certaine distance jusqu'à qu'il dérape sur plusieurs mètres laissant d'épaisses traînées noires derrière lui. L'odeur du caoutchouc brûlé lui arriva aux narines.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix féminine derrière.

Logan se retourna. Ses yeux noirs charbon soutiennent des poches et des rides de stress se dessinaient par-ci et par-là. Le visage fin, les cheveux courts, la barbe de quelques jours, il représenta l'homme qui ne possédait pas un moment à lui et qui faisait tout pour les autres.

À l'arrière du véhicule scolaire se terrait une quatre d'individus dont trois enfants âgés de six à huit ans et une jeune femme aux yeux verts et cheveux gras d'une couleur dorée nommée Samantha. Au milieu du bus les sièges avaient été arrachés pour rendre cet espace vivable et des matelas avaient été installés quand les deux adultes avaient su que l'engin allait devenir leur transport et leur toit pendant la route. Et Logan était le chef de ce petit groupe

Durant ses deux décennies et demi d'existence il a traversé beaucoup d'événements mais pas de ce genre, il fallait s'adapter et il devait endosser son rôle malgré lui. Les six âmes à l'arrière comptaient sur lui depuis le début de cette histoire.

Il y a un mois jour pour jour, la _peste_ avait frappée et à ce moment là, Logan terminait son premier jour en tant que chauffeur de bus scolaire. Emploi désiré depuis tout petit, il rêvait de conduire un engin de grosse taille et de voyager. Parents décédés suite à une catastrophe naturelle sept ans plutôt, il vivait seul dans la demeure familiale et a su se débrouiller malgré son illettrisme. Sa rencontre avec Samantha et les enfants c'est passé lorsque tout est partit en vrille, quand les sirènes vaquaient de toutes part et où les premières démarches d'évacuations étaient mises en place. S'offrait à ce moment-là le choix d'évacuer comme tout le monde, mais les émeutes avaient commencés et les pillages aussi. L'école où travaillait Sam en tant que surveillante ne fut pas épargnée et Logan avait justement pour mission de patienter devant celle-ci le temps que les derniers parents viennent chercher leurs enfants. À vingt heure ça c'était calmé et il restait cinq enfants. Samantha avait demandé à Logan d'aller à Atlanta, là où tout le monde allé et que les enfants retrouveraient leurs parents là-bas. La situation d'urgence lancée, il c'était exécuté. Avant d'aller directement à Atlanta, ils avaient fait deux détours pour déposer deux enfants chez leurs proches qui par chance étaient restés chez eux.

Les voilà à présent au milieu de la route, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de leur objectif, vaguant depuis le début par-ci et par-là, sans rencontrer la moindre âme _vivante_. Ils parcouraient en moyenne sept kilomètres par jour essayant de se faire le plus discret possible mais un peu plutôt dans la journée le bus avait été bloqué par une horde et Logan n'avait cessé d'appuyer sur le champignon pour fuir le plus loin possible de ces horreurs. Les nuits ils les passaient généralement dans le bus, et s'arrêtaient deux fois par jour récupérer des vivres dans des magasins sur la route. Ils avaient croisés des véhicules roulant en direction d'Atlanta mais n'avaient eut aucun contact physique avec les occupants de ceux-ci. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Logan ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit arrive aux membres de son petit groupe ; il c'était attaché à chacun d'eux.

– Je vais voir, fit-il. Ferme derrière moi.

Il se leva de son siège, s'étira timidement et saisit le marteau posé sur le siège proche de la porte avant de sortir. Vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un survêtement de la même couleur maculé de sang, il sortit arme à la main gauche. En sept jours, il avait découvert le moyen de _tuer_ ces _choses_, du moins, une fréquence privée à la radio l'avait annoncée et il l'avait mit en pratique très vite. Ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas tuer puisqu'ils étaient déjà morts, il les... aucun mot ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas comment nommer son acte envers eux. Il n'avait aucun remords là-dessus.

Le moteur encore chaud ronronnait, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et un rapace survolait l'endroit. De chaque côté de la route une forêt qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés et le véhicule abandonné le plus proche se trouvait à cinquante mètres seulement, de quoi rester sur ses gardes.

Logan fit le tour du bus, examina chaque changement de la précédente inspection et remarqua que du sang frais avec quelques morceaux de chairs étaient coincés sur le par-choc. Il regarda le morceau de carton qui remplaçait sa vitre et remit tant bien que mal le scotch. Aucun pneu n'était crevé mais le dégonflement de ceux-ci était alarmant. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché l'arrêt subite du véhicule ?

Une nouvelle fois il examina les environs. Il y avait du mouvement un peu plus loin derrière, deux _choses_ qui se dirigeaient vers sa direction. Le bruit du véhicule avait dû les attirer et qui sait combien suivaient ces deux là. Deux femmes dont l'une d'elle boitait à cause de son pied gauche qui était complètement retourné. L'autre avait, en ce qui lui restait de ses mains, un bras à moitié rongé. Les deux étaient recouvertes d'un épais liquide rouge sombre ; leur sang ou celui de leur récent dîné.

Logan ajusta sa prise sur le manche de son arme et d'un pas décidé s'élança. Sans hésitation, la masse du marteau fouetta l'air et la partie de l'arrache clou s'enfonça profondément dans le crâne de la première femme. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et entraîna Logan qui ne pu retirer son arme avant sa chute. Il paniqua. Le second zombie était à quelques mètres tandis qu'il luttait pour ôter son moyen de défense. Après un dernier effort, l'arme ce décoinça mais fut toujours prise sous l'emprise du crâne. Il se releva sans lâcher le manche. Le souffle de l'autre femme était tout prêt et il décida de donner un violent coup de pieds dans son torse. Un claquement de dents suivit d'un grognement retentit lorsque le monstre fut projeté au sol. L'étreinte sur le marteau levé, Logan l'acheva.

Il trembla, haleta et de la sueur perla son front. Il venait d'échapper à la mort et se rendit compte qu'il manquait d'organisation dans cette activité. Il n'était pas assez prudent.

De retour au niveau du bus sous les yeux de Samantha qui semblait inquiet, il fit un second tour autour de ce dernier. Aucun zombie à l'horizon, il se coucha sur le sol et glissa sous le bus voir ce qui gênait. À sa grande surprise, il aperçut au niveau de la roue gauche avant un tas de membres enroulés autour. Le frein était bloqué. Quelques coups de marteau suivit de quelques coups de pieds furent suffisant pour débloquer la roue.

En remontant dans le car il fixa Sam désespéré mais à la vue des enfants curieux dont leur tête dépassaient des sièges illumina son visage et ses lèvres s'étendirent pour former un sourire.

– C'est réglé, on va pouvoir repartir, dit-il.

Assis de nouveau sur son siège, il vit de son rétroviseur central, Samantha prendre soin des enfants. Cette image lui donna le courage qu'il manquait et tourna d'un vif geste le contact. Le premier essai fut un échec. Le second pareillement et le troisième après une tape de nerf sur le volant parvint à faire cracher le moteur. La jauge d'essence était au milieu, le plein du matin avec les derniers bidons récupérés devait les mener à Atlanta. Chose qui ne sera pas possible avec ce qui leur restait. Logan avait mal calculé la distance et la quantité de réservoir que consommait le véhicule au kilomètre.

À l'horizon, la chaleur provoqua une vague qui dansait et narguait Logan. Cette route finirait par avoir sa peau. Il pressa la pédale doucement et repris son chemin avec une allure modérée laissant une dizaine de zombies débarquer et grogner à la vue de leur repas s'échapper devant eux.

La nuit tombée, Logan avait garé le bus dans une décharge publique abandonnée à une centaine de mètres de l'autoroute, voie qu'il reprendrait aux premières lueurs du soleil. Les cinq passagers avaient dîné des conserves froide assis au sol même du véhicule, la moindre lueur ou mouvement pouvait attirer les choses. Et faire un feu à l'extérieur n'était pas une bonne idée, alors les conserves de flageolets et de maïs étaient correctement passés. À l'arrière, ils avaient entassés des dizaines de conserves qui se périmaient pour certaines dans quatre ans. Quelques litres d'eau dans des bidons plus des couvertures et autres utilités à la survie étaient également posés.

Logan sortait toujours seul à la recherche de fournitures ou explorer un endroit pour voir si c'était sur. Il rencontrait à chaque fois un ou deux errants mais jamais des groupes de plus de cinq qu'il expédiait à chaque fois dans l'autre monde. Samantha elle, veillée sur les trois enfants pleins de vie.

Vingt-deux heures, les trois enfants étaient couchés depuis une heure et leurs rêves semblaient agités. Les deux adultes se trouvaient devant où la forte lumière de la pleine lune éclairait le plus. Celle-ci était nécessaire pour les devoirs quotidiens que Logan pratiquait en compagnie de Sam. En effet, cette dernière l'aidait à lire un peu chaque soir pour soigner son illettrisme.

Comme support, une bande dessinée qu'un des enfants avait dans son cartable. Elle contait l'histoire d'un chien laissé par son maître qui tentait de trouver une nouvelle famille qui ne lui ferait aucun mal. Logan l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois avec des hésitations sur de nombreux mots. Ce soir là, il en était au passage où le chien demandait des renseignements à un chat de gouttière qui décampa en le voyant.

– N'ai pas pe... peur le chat, je ne vais pas t... te faire du mal, articula-t-il.

C'était quand même assez ironique. Son physique ne collait pas avec son état. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais encouragés durant son enfance et cela se ressentit sur les efforts qu'il faisait en classe et ses résultats. Il acquis le stricte minimum à la sortie de l'école élémentaire et ne pratiqua plus lecture, écriture ou calcul après, se contentant de travailler avec son père dans une usine. Le jour ou ses parents périrent lors d'un voyage dans une île du pacifique où un ouragan sévissait, il sut que sa vie allait être complètement différente et qu'il pourrait se permettre certaines choses qu'il ne put. Année après année il se débrouilla seul, sans aide de l'extérieur et se fixa l'objectif de pouvoir un jour être chauffeur routier. Et un jour, une formation de chauffeur de bus lui parvint aux oreilles, très intéressé, il s'y présenta et obtenu un poste là-dedans.

Aucune relation amoureuse ne durait plus d'une semaine à cause de son illettrisme qui le rattrapa mais en aucun cas cela le gênait. Il vivait comme il était et était heureux ainsi. Son âme sœur l'accepterait tel qu'il était. Concernant Samantha, il n'avait tenté aucune approche, bien qu'elle soit séduisante, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Et si elle le repoussait, comment serait leur relation ? Quelles conséquences donneraient sur leur organisation de survie ?

– Je n'ai pas peur de toi, c'est de l'homme derrière toi que j'ai peur, dit Sam.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'alterner chacun une bulle. Et généralement c'était la jeune femme qui s'occupait des phrases autres que le chien. Ça permettait aussi d'alléger le poids à Logan dans son apprentissage.

Sam tourna la page et un dessin prenait les deux pages et représentait un homme gros muni d'une salopette avec un filet entre les mains qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Le chien fut surpris et Logan pouvait sentir ses tremblements à travers les traits de crayon qui le composait.

Au moment de lire la suite, une détonation retentit. Tout deux sursautèrent et les enfants se dressèrent de leur couche d'un bond. Logan se précipita vers eux, suivit de Samantha pour les rassurer et éviter qu'ils fassent du bruit. Ce qu'il crut être un coup de feu ne l'était pas. Le son était grave et semblait se déplacer. En aiguisant son ouï, il capta le son d'un moteur, d'une moto pour être exacte... non, plusieurs motos.

Un autre coup tonna. Les enfants tressaillirent et l'un d'eux commença à s'agiter. C'était un garçon qui répondait au nom de Owen et qui lui aussi possédait des difficultés à l'école. Hyper-actif, il donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre à sa nounou Samantha mais c'était l'opposé en compagnie avec Logan. Tous deux partageaient une complicité.

– Doucement Owen, doucement, chuchota Logan en serrant le jeune garçon dans ses bras.

Des voix étouffées par le bruit des moteurs se firent entendre puis au bout de quelques secondes s'évanouirent. Les individus n'étaient sûrement que de passage et étaient passés tout prêt du bus, cent mètre au plus.

Logan pris le risque de se lever en restant courbé et alla à l'avant du véhicule en saisissant au passage son marteau qui avait tant servit depuis le début de ses mésaventures. Il balança un regard à l'extérieur et autour du bus des _marcheurs_ erraient sans but. Il y en avait une demie douzaine et ne représentait aucune menace tant qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas au gros bolide jaune.

Pendant un moment, il resta là, à guetter pendant que Samantha fredonnait une mélodie dans le but d'endormir les bambins et celle-ci eu également effet sur elle. Logan décida de s'asseoir à la place qu'il utilisait à longueur de journée et de veiller toute la nuit.


	2. Chapitre 2 - La décharge des morts

**Chapitre 2**

**La décharge des morts **

Un coup de vent fit déraper Logan dans son tracé. Il cracha un juron tandis que Samantha gardait un œil sur ce qu'il faisait et les enfants qui jouaient tout proche du bus.

Aux premières lueurs du soleil, Logan était sortit du bus prenant soin d'avoir réveillé Samantha avant. Les cinq des six morts-vivants de la veille étaient partis et le jeune homme avait très vite expédié le restant là où il avait sa place. Par la suite, il avait déplacé le corps possédant un bras en moins en dehors de la zone. Il avait à ce moment là l'idée en tête de laisser une zone pour que les enfants jouent et se dégourdissent les jambes. Par curiosité, il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur la route voisine et deux traces de pneu se chevauchaient de près. Les deux motards étaient passés tout prêt du bus et de ses passagers sans émettre le moindre intérêt à la décharge voisine. Et c'était mieux ainsi pour Logan.

Il avait déplié une carte nationale de la Georgie sur le capot et fait un cercle à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le village voisin à leur arrivé affichait Vinnings et l'autoroute qu'ils chevauchaient depuis plusieurs jours était la 75. Le tracé vers Atlanta était court et représentait une vingtaine de kilomètres, plus ou moins. Facilement atteignable en une journée. Et après ils seraient pris en charge pas le gouvernement qui devait maîtriser la situation.

Une bonne douche chaude, un lit douillet où il pourrait se reposer sur ses deux oreilles, tout ça manquait à Logan et il pourrait bientôt jouir à nouveau de ces plaisirs. Et il envisageait même de demander à Samantha et aux enfants de se joindre à lui par la suite s'ils ne trouvaient aucun proche à Atlanta. Ce qu'ils avaient vécus en un mois, ce qu'ils avaient traversés, pour Logan cela représentait les aventures d'une famille qu'il aurait toujours voulu avoir. La peste allait être éradiquée et la vie reprendre son cour normal, il en était sur.

Les enfants jouèrent à trappe-trappe, Owen était celui qui se faisait toucher à chaque fois. Maria, la seule fille des trois enfants s'entendait parfaitement bien avec Alexander le dernier enfant. Alexander était le fils à papa et maman qui se vantaient du statut de ceux-ci. Chaque jour il avait la classe dans ce monde apocalyptique ; il se débrouillait tout le temps pour que ses cheveux blonds lui fasse une coupe à faire tomber les filles de son âge comme Maria, huit ans ou encore avoir ses habits toujours propre, à vrai dire, il ne se salissait jamais. Pas comme Owen qui était le premier à se proposer volontaire pour aider Logan à la moindre occasion et savait écouter son aîné parfaitement ne se mettant jamais ainsi en danger. Il était considéré comme le deuxième homme du groupe. Et Samantha était fier de le voir s'épanouir de jour en jour.

Aucun nuage ne parsemait le ciel d'un bleu magnifique, et la petite brise annonçant l'hiver arriver à grand pas était agréable. Un oiseau siffla au loin. Logan pouvait comparer leur situation à une journée banale où ils ne devaient pas affronter des hordes de zombies pour survivre. Ce petit moment là lui redonna toute la vitalité qui lui manquait.

– Ce soir on devrait y être, déclara-t-il finalement.

Il se retourna, croisa les bras et contempla les enfants se chamailler.

– J'espère vraiment qu'ils retrouveront leurs proches, répondit Samantha en parlant des enfants.

– Et toi ?

– Quoi moi ?

– Tu n'as pas de proches qui t'attendent à Atlanta ? demanda le jeune homme en détournant le regard une fraction de seconde vers son interlocutrice.

Elle laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses fines lèvres.

– Non, personne, répondit-elle.

Un silence s'imposa entre les deux adultes.

– On repart quand ? reprit Samantha pour changer de sujet.

– Laissons-les s'amuser le temps qu'il faut. J'ai besoin de faire un tour dans les parages sinon nous n'arriverons jamais à destination.

– Comment ça ?

Logan se retourna, marcha jusqu'à la première roue et donna un coup de pied dessus. Il montra par ce geste l'état de celle-ci.

– Ils sont tous comme ça, dit-il.

Samantha pouvait voir qu'elles étaient vraiment à plat. À croire que toutes étaient crevées. Mais à force de rouler, la route les avait usées. Qu'espérait trouver Logan dans cette décharge ? D'autres pneus de bus ? Mais avait-il le matériel et surtout les compétences requises pour les changer ? Sam savait très bien qu'il fallait s'adapter mais Logan ne pourrait pas y arriver tout seul et surtout ça prendrait plusieurs jours à faire.

– Ne fais pas ça Logan. Partons maintenant. Le bus tiendra jusqu'à Atlanta, j'en suis sûr.

Le jeune homme gratta sa barbe de quelques jours, l'air pensif.

– Très bien, mais je dois quand même explorer les environs, on manque de carburant.

Sur ces mots, la femme acquiesça comme si elle lui donnait son accord.

– Je prends Owen.

– Soyez prudents.

Après avoir récupéré le marteau dans le bus, Logan demanda si Owen voulait l'accompagner faire une petite expédition et celui-ci, les yeux brillants lui affirma sa requête. Le petit garçon releva ses manches, serra les poings et afficha un regard de guerrier, prêt à en découdre avec les zombies même si Logan lui en interdisait formellement.

Avant de partir, Logan averti Samantha qu'au moindre soucis, le klaxon serait le rapatriement immédiat.

Le duo partit en jetant quand même un regard inquiet par dessus leur épaule.

La décharge n'était pas très utilisée avant la peste à en croire les rares objets qui occupaient la place. Quelques tonnes, pas plus. Des baignoires, matelas, armoires, chaises, sacs poubelles remplis de déchets alimentaires et autres objets autrefois importants gisaient sur le sol. À présent, on devait se contenter du stricte minimum pour se maintenir en vie, à savoir eau, nourriture et arme. Au loin, sur une petite montagne se dressaient des pneus et comme son ombre, Owen suivit Logan.

Une fois sur place, Logan jugea la qualité des roues qui n'étaient pas à cracher mais elles ne répondaient pas à la taille de son bus.

– Si tu trouves la moindre chose qui te plaît, tu le prends mais fait attention, dit-il en voyant Owen maîtriser ses pulsions.

Le gosse voulait courir, ramasser les objets et faire une cabane, ou même une forteresse. Il l'imaginait haute, épaisse de plusieurs couches, avec un pont-levis et des douves pour mettre Logan, Samantha, Maria et Alexander à l'abri. Une tour en son centre permettrait de voir à des lieues à la ronde et anticiper les attaques de zombies. Son imagination était débordante à cet instant même.

Il gravit la montage de déchets la plus haute et à son sommet, il pointa du doigt l'autre côté et Logan se précipita à ses côtés.

En bas, une station d'essence longée par une petite route se présentait comme un signe de Dieu.

– Bon travail, félicita Logan en secouant les cheveux de Owen. Tu es un bon éclaireur.

Dans son imagination, le garçon s'imaginait monter un cheval et parcourir des endroits encore inexplorés pour par la suite guider le groupe dont il faisait partie.

Au moment de descendre la colline, Logan aperçut des êtres morts marchant. Il en dénombra cinq. Serait-ce les cinq de la vielle qui c'étaient déplacés jusqu'à là ? Pourtant, les motos c'étaient éloignées de l'autre côté de la décharge. Autre chose avait dû les attirer. Il demanda à Owen de rester là haut, à garder un point de vue global et qu'il descendrait une fois la voie libre.

Tel un félin, Logan tenta de descendre la montagne d'ordures et glissa à plusieurs reprises ne mettant pas en œuvre le silence légendaire des chats chassant. Il devint ainsi la proie de deux créatures dont leur peau était recouverte de cloques. Durant sa descente, il saisit un morceau de fer qui débordait du tas et se retrouva ainsi les deux mains armées.

Les deux zombies étaient à la même distance, au pied de la montagne et grognaient, leurs bras putréfiés tendus vers leur repas qui venait directement dans leurs crocs.

À deux mètres, Logan sauta et de la main droite asséna un violent coup sur le crâne du premier zombie qui chuta. En même temps, avec la barre de fer il transperça le second au niveau de la gorge, loupant ainsi son cou. Il fit tomber les deux monstres. L'un tenta de se relever malgré qu'il possédait à travers la gorge un pique de cinquante centimètres pendant que l'autre se faisait écraser la tête à coup de chaussure. Le vivant avait l'angle parfait pour que Owen ne puisse voir ce massacre.

Ce boucan attira les trois autres zombies qui traînaient dans la zone.

Tandis que l'autre toujours au sol peinait à se relever, Logan pris du recul mais resta assez proche du suivant pour lui administrer plusieurs coups de marteau dans les bras tendu dont les os fragiles se brisèrent et un autre dans la tête qui fut décrochée littéralement. Le temps faisait effet sur les corps et la décomposition était un atout. Le corps s'anima quelques instants avant de s'écrouler lourdement tandis que la tête roulait sur plusieurs mètres. Le claquement de dents du mort-vivant décapité donna des frissons à Logan. La détermination des zombies à se nourrir – si on peut appeler ça se nourrir – n'avait pas de limite et existait toujours tant que leur cerveau n'était pas détruit, ça il l'avait compris.

Debout, le zombie avec le morceau fin et long dans sa gorge s'élança vers Logan comme si rien n'était alors que du liquide noir s'échappait de ses blessures.

L'adrénaline aida Logan à enfoncer l'arrache clou dans le crâne d'une autre créature. Aucune résistance n'eut lieu, comme lorsqu'on découpe un fruit trop mur. Il retira aussitôt son arme pour éviter d'être coincé comme la veille sur l'autoroute et remonta de nouveau sur le tas de détritus, à bout de souffle. Il risquait sa vie et ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Samantha seule à gérer les enfants, ils avaient besoin de lui et savait quand il était en danger.

Il regagna le sommet et s'accroupit à côté de Owen qui ne quittait pas des yeux les morts-vivants luttant pour monter.

– Est-ce que tu as peur ? demanda l'enfant.

Logan fut surpris de cette question. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait son front d'un revers de main, avala sa salive et lui expliqua :

– Bien sûr que j'ai peur Owen.

Une bourrasque secoua les cheveux du petit garçon qui se contenta de la réponse. Logan se redressa et se surpris à voir sa main tenant son marteau trembler. Il avait vraiment peur. Son marteau était ensanglanté et il perdit prise sur le manche. Il pris un chiffon sale qui traînait sur le sol et essuya son outil ainsi que ses mains.

À quelques mètres de là en bas, les zombies rageaient, infatigable. Ils pouvaient rester dans cette position des jours, des semaines durant, jusqu'à que le temps ai raison d'eux.

Logan reprit son calme, chercha un objet utile à porté et s'élança de nouveau.

Les portes automatiques ne fonctionnaient plus. Entre-ouvertes et brisées, elles étaient susceptible de retenir d'autres zombies.

Après avoir troqué son marteau contre une pelle le temps du nettoyage de la zone, il avait réussit à rejoindre la station d'essence et le magasin qui y était relié. Le marteau était rangé tant bien que mal le long de sa jambe droite entre sa peau et son pantalon. La pelle tenue fermement s'avérait être meurtrière avec ses côtés tranchants. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Sombre par les barricades qui bloquaient la lumière du jour entrer, il ne pouvait voir grand chose, même avec les yeux plissés.

Il appela Owen qui descendit soigneusement du sommet de détritus.

– Vérifie s'il y a encore de l'essence, sollicita-t-il en montrant les pompes.

Le garçon s'exécuta et ramassa un des tuyaux qui traînait sur le sol et appuya sur la détente. Une faible quantité de liquide en sortit aussitôt puis plus rien.

– Essaye-les tous.

Pendant ce temps-là, Logan se faufila entre les deux parties de la porte. Le verre craqua sous son poids. Un temps d'adaptation fut nécessaire à ses yeux. Tout était calme dedans. Chaque rayon était vierge de produit. Les pilleurs avaient tout prit. Logan n'en tirerait rien. Il se hâta d'aller au comptoir s'assurant au passage que Owen accomplissait sa mission sans problème puis vérifia la caisse et ses doutes se confirmèrent. Ceux qui étaient venu avaient absolument tout volé, des rayons manquaient en plus des produits, des frigos, poubelles, chaises, tables aussi et même la caisse. On pourrait croire que le bâtiment était destiné à la vente et prêt à accueillir les premières visites. Et grâce à ça, le champ de vision sur toute la salle était direct et aucune masse mouvante était à signaler.

Il ressortit, déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé et fut vite abordé par Owen tout content.

– Regarde, regarde !

Il lui montra deux bouteilles en plastique qu'il avait dans les mains, chacune pleine à ras-bord d'un liquide. Les deux récipients n'avaient pas de bouchons et le contenu se renversait sur les mains de l'enfant.

– J'ai trouvé un peu d'essence et l'ai mis dans ces bouteilles, fit-il tout fier de lui.

Il y avait un peu plus de deux litres, ça allait les dépanner de plus ou moins quatre kilomètres et c'était peut être suffisant.

– Tu viens de nous sauver la vie, Owen, flatta Logan. Rentrons maintenant, on va pouvoir partir.

À leur retour, il n'y avait plus personne à l'extérieur du bus mais un mort errant, ce qui avait fait paniquer Logan. Un coup de pelle dans le visage lui avait arraché la mâchoire. Un second l'avait achevé. Et après avoir forcé la porte du bus, il était soulagé de voir Samantha et les enfants tapis au fond, attendre son retour avec Owen. Elle lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas klaxonnée car elle savait que l'essence était nécessaire pour parvenir à leur destination. Carburant rajouté, tout les passagers à leur place, ils étaient repartis après plusieurs essais de démarrage et avaient repris l'autoroute principale.

Ils roulaient depuis une trentaine de minutes, et les véhicules abandonnés se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, chose que craignait Logan. Il circulait la plus part du temps sur la voie de secours et tanguait de temps en temps avec les bottes de terres sur le côté. De nouveau, le carton en guise de vitre laissa le vent s'engouffrer dans le bus provoquant un sifflement embarrassant.

– Comment ça c'est passé ?

Assise au siège voisin proche de la porte, Samantha avait surpris Logan qui eut un sursaut, concentré par la route mais surtout par ses pensées.

– J'ai cru mourir une bonne fois pour toute, dit-il. Je m'y prend bien, là n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que... je ne fais pas assez attention et je ne pense qu'à moi et pas à... pas à vous. Je sais que vous comptez sur moi, c'est vous qui me faites vivre.

Il regarda au rétroviseur les enfants jouer aux cartes.

Sam déposa un tendre baiser – le premier – sur sa joue, accompagné d'un remerciement sincère, puis repartit à l'arrière, surveiller les petits individus.

Le ciel se couvrit d'épais nuages gris amenant avec lui une fine averse. Et un moment donné, Logan changea de voie et pris la contresens qui d'un coup se trouva vierge de tout véhicule. Mais le sens qui quittait la ville était bouchonné par des milliers de voitures et camions.

Trois kilomètres plus tard, les premiers grattes-ciels se firent percevoir et Logan eu des frissons en voyant son chemin vide, comme si on l'invitait en enfer à bras ouvert alors qu'on l'invitait à Atlanta...


	3. Chapitre 3 - Atlanta, la ville morte

**Chapitre 3**

**Atlanta, la ville morte**

Le bus avait rendu son âme après avoir traversé les premières rues de la ville et ses passagers étaient contraints d'abandonner son contenu sur place prenant soin quand même de transporter le maximum sur eux.

Chacun possédait un sac à dos – les enfants leurs cartables – et gardaient juste ce qui était utile. Tous transportaient leur propre couverture plus de la nourriture et de l'eau. Owen avait insisté à garder sa trousse et ses feuilles pour dessiner plus tard. Samantha avait récupérée la bande dessinée qu'elle lisait avec Logan dans son sac. Quant à lui, il avait ajouté dans son sac à dos en plus de l'eau et de la nourriture la carte du pays ainsi que quelques bricoles qui pourraient être utiles. Il c'était changé et à présent était vêtu d'un jean ainsi qu'une chemise bleu ciel à carreau. Son marteau était accroché à sa ceinture et il portait à une main la pelle qui lui était fort utile.

Aucune âme vivante ou morte errait, comme si la ville avait été balayée. Chose qui inquiéta Logan. Nul trace de résistance, d'armée, d'aide ou de bruit, à croire que la ville était devenu une ville... morte.

Le groupe traversa une ruelle et longea un mur, le jeune homme en tête et Samantha qui fermait. Logan jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre rue et il vit des dizaines, non, des centaines de rôdeurs errer, le plus proche était à trois mètres de lui. Il souffla un juron et ordonna aux autres d'un geste de la main de reculer le plus rapidement possible. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait autant, comme s'ils étaient attirés par quelque chose.

Ils longèrent le mur jusqu'à l'autre bout du bâtiment et une nouvelle fois, Logan vérifia si la rue était dégagée. Elle l'était. Enfin, deux zombies ne représentaient pas une menace, surtout que l'un ne se déplaçait qu'à la force de ses bras et l'autre était bloqué entre deux véhicules qui c'était rentrés dedans. D'un pas précipité ils rasèrent le mur,restant courbé et se cachant derrière les rares voitures qui étaient garées quand il le fallait .

De fortes averses alternaient avec des éclaircis. Des flaques d'eau colorées de rouge, des morceaux d'organes et des douilles rassurèrent bizarrement Logan ; il y avait des preuves de luttes et donc de forces armées. Les messages radiophoniques n'étaient pas erronés. En espérant que le camp existait toujours.

À l'autre bout du patté de bâtiments, Logan tomba nez à nez avec un mort-vivant en costard dont la joue droite bouffée laissait voir ses dents jaunes. Ses yeux laiteux se posèrent sur lui. Pris de surprise, l'homme lui attribua un coup de pied qui propulsa le zombie sur d'autres derrières et tous chutèrent comme des dominos.

– Par-là ! anticipa-t-il en montrant la porte d'un immeuble en haut d'une demie douzaine de marches.

Il grimpa celles-ci en deux enjambées et une fois au seuil, il remarqua que la porte était verrouillée. Derrière lui, les enfants et la femme, et aux pieds des escaliers les premiers zombies qui se précipitaient suivit par d'autres qui venaient des rues voisines. Comme si la horde qu'ils avaient rencontrés deux minutes plus tôt c'était déplacé jusqu'ici. Il en venait des dizaines, tous grognant. Une puanteur immonde s'y dégageait.

Plusieurs coups de pelle dans la poignée suivit de coups de pieds et d'épaules eurent raison de la porte alors que les enfants commençaient à s'agiter et à pleurer. Samantha les poussa à l'intérieur du bâtiment tandis qu'une main empoigna sa cheville. Elle chuta et sentit une autre main agripper le haut de sa jambe comme si elle servait à quelque chose de monter. Un hurlement de terreur sortit de sa bouche accompagné de sanglots. Elle ferma les yeux se débattit tant bien que mal quand à travers ses paupières elle vit une ombre passer dessus. Une seconde plus tard elle glissa sur le sol et fut projetée dans un endroit sombre. Un claquement retentit suivit de plusieurs cognements. Dés qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Logan tenir la porte avec son dos, la pelle à deux mains ensanglantée et concentré. Elle se releva et aperçut les enfants dans un coin du hall du bâtiment, caché derrière un canapé en cuir.

– Ça va aller ? lança-t-il essoufflé par l'adrénaline qui courait le long de ses veines.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et vérifia ses chevilles. Aucune morsure, aucune griffure. Le pantalon avait soit bien résisté, soit son agresseur n'avait pas les ongles aiguisés. C'était une bonne chose.

– Est-ce que ça va ? insista Logan réellement inquiet.

Elle avait poussée les enfants alors qu'il était entré dans le bâtiment vérifier si tout était propre. Ça l'était, il y avait deux autres portes dans ce petit hall, les deux fermées, ce qui assurait une protection si d'autres zombies se trouvaient dans l'immeuble.

Des féroces martèlements firent vibrer la porte où Logan luttait pour la maintenir fermée.

– Oui... oui, je vais bien, répondit la jeune blonde en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Elle saisit un côté et le traîna sur le tapis qui étouffa le bruit de grincement. Une fois près du jeune homme, elle le plaqua contre la porte et ensemble ils arrangèrent sa position pour qu'il bloque la porte. Mais cela n'allait pas tenir longtemps vu la motivation des monstres à parvenir de l'autre coté.

– Très bien, on continu.

Logan tendit la pelle à Samantha qui la prit.

– Tu en as besoin, ajouta-t-il en saisissant en même temps son marteau à sa ceinture.

Avec ça, elle se sentirait peut être plus en sécurité et apte à se défendre, elle et les enfants qu'elle avait à charge.

Un violent coup de pied ouvrit la porte menant aux escaliers qui montaient en colimaçon aux étages supérieurs. Ils gravirent plusieurs étages sans s'arrêter et une fois au quatrième, le dernier, les premiers zombies commencèrent à les suivre. L'étage donnait accès à deux autres portes, sûrement des appartements.

Logan choisit celle de gauche et l'enfonça à coup d'épaule. Sous le choc, elle se brisa en mille morceaux et lui chuta mais se releva instantanément pour gagner le salon du logement. Un cadavre était assis sur un canapé. Blanc comme un linge, les yeux fermés, vêtu convenablement, il semblait être prêt à être incinéré. Ne prenant aucun risque, Logan enfonça son marteau dans le crâne et un filet de sang en ressortit.

Les enfants fatigués se tenaient les uns aux autres par leur sac ou leurs habits et suivaient de prêt Logan qui se dirigea vers une autre pièce rangée correctement. C'était une chambre de petite fille, peinte en rose où des posters de dessins animés ornaient les murs. Mais l'homme la traversa, ouvrit les rideaux et cassa la vitre sans réfléchir. Il retira tous les morceaux de verres et passa la tête. Les escaliers de secours étaient là. Un regard curieux en bas le fit tressaillir.

– Très bien, Owen tu passes, tu aideras Maria et Alexander à monter. Et surtout, ne regardez pas en bas, fit-il en soulevant Owen pour l'aider à passer la fenêtre.

Une fois sur la plate-forme métallique qui grinça, il tendit la main vers Maria qui, aidée par Logan, passait à son tour la fenêtre. Idem pour Alexander.

– À toi, fit Logan à Samantha qui surveillait le couloir.

Les premiers morts-vivants débouchèrent et elle s'élança vers les escaliers de secours soutenu par le jeune homme. Une fois fait, Logan tenta de fermer la porte de la chambre mais celle-ci fut bloquée par deux mains qui n'avaient pas tous leurs doigts. Il poussa un coup et les deux bras cassés pendaient à présent. Puis, il se précipita à rejoindre la fenêtre et sauta presque jusqu'aux escaliers de secours. Là, il fut relevé avec l'aide de Owen qui l'avait attendu tandis que Samantha montait avec les deux autres enfants.

Une fois sur le toit du bâtiment, ils firent une pause, s'assirent, burent et les enfants se couchèrent même.

Ils avaient eu chaud au cul, pensa Logan en s'essuya la bouche après avoir bu une gorgée. La ville était complètement tombée aux mains du Diable.

Après avoir demandé à Samantha de le suivre pour lui montrer quelque chose, il était au bord du toit à scruter l'horizon. Où qu'il portait le regard, le spectacle était le même. Sam eu un haut le cœur en voyant cela.

Des dizaines de milliers de cadavres déambulaient dans les rues voisines vers leur bâtiment et beaucoup rentraient dedans. Ils avaient attiré la ville entière sur eux.

– Atlanta est tombée ? demanda-t-elle la main au niveau de la bouche.

– Atlanta est tombée, affirma Logan.

Le ciel se dégagea et le soleil inonda de lumière les vitres des bâtiments qui aveuglèrent les deux adultes. Ils détournèrent leur regard.

– On va rester ici cette nuit ?

– C'est trop dangereux. Reposons-nous pour le moment, j'irai voir plus tard s'il y a une autre sortie.

– Merci Logan.

Il fut surpris. Ça faisait deux fois en deux jours qu'elle le remerciait. Elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche, un baisé bien-sûr rendu avec joie. Ça lui parut durer des heures et il apprécia le goût des lèvres de Samantha sur les siennes. Il resta pantois tout en la regardant.

Samantha est le genre de fille qui ne fait rien de ses propres mains, qui enchaîne soirée sur soirée et qui ai la petite amie de plus d'un garçon, du moins, c'est comme ça que Logan la voyait. Mais il pouvait voir dans son visage qu'elle était différente des autres de son âge, elle cherchait uniquement à faire comme ses amies pour être acceptée dans un groupe et aujourd'hui elle pouvait être celle qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait être normale.

En sautant par dessus un muret, Logan repassa en boucle dans son esprit son baiser et ne décrocha pas de cette image. Il avait ensuite fait le tour des quatre coins du toit et noté que le seul accès possible était par là où ils étaient arrivés. La pelle prête à être utilisée, Samantha fut réquisitionnée à cet endroit précis pour surveiller et éviter que tout intrus boitant puisse monter. Serein, il était partit chercher le moyen de quitter cet enfer.

Il entendait les gargouillements, les pas, sentait la puanteur de l'armée des morts qui marchait vers lui. Il comparait cette scène à une finale d'une compétition sportif où tous les supporters sortaient dans les rues fêter comme il ce devait la victoire. Sauf que maintenant, ils souhaitaient tous goûter à sa viande juteuse et se repaître jusqu'à exploser.

Il atteignit le bout du bâtiment et à moins d'un mètre, un autre immeuble de même taille l'accueillait. Il sauta, enjamba le mur et arriva sur un autre toit. Celui-ci était plus long et avait pour forme un angle droit. De l'autre côté, en bas, il pouvait voir des flammes et des carcasses de véhicules fumants. Logan reconnu un bus. Des zombies se jetaient dans le feu, d'autres en ressortaient sans émettre le moindre signe de souffrance.

Une marque rouge attira son attention prêt d'un magasin à moitié fermé. Signe de survivant ?

Seulement une dizaine de créatures parcourait cette zone et ils étaient sur le chemin pour rejoindre les autres dans la rue principale. Logan devait tenter sa chance.

Le soleil chuta doucement derrière les grattes-ciel les plus haut. Il n'aurait pas le temps pour descendre, vérifier si l'endroit marqué était sur, retourner chercher les autres et refaire le même chemin. C'était trop dangereux pour lui et les enfants. Rester dormir dehors et entendre le chaos à leurs pieds n'était pas envisageable. Il devait donc trouver un appartement dans ce nouveau bâtiment où ils pourraient passer la nuit.

Deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon avec cuisine équipée, l'endroit était petit mais sûr et nettoyé. Logan l'avait trouvé à l'avant dernier étage, c'était le plus propre qu'il avait visité et celui qui lui convenait le mieux. Après avoir nettoyé le reste de l'étage plus le dernier étage et débarrassé des trois zombies s'y trouvant, il avait barricadé les escaliers menant aux étages inférieurs par plusieurs tables, chaises, meubles et tout ce qui lui était à porté. L'endroit sécurisé, il était ensuite partit chercher les quatre membres de son groupe pour les emmener ici.

Quelle joie fut quand ils découvrirent que l'appartement possédait l'eau courante et le gaz. Les placards étaient garnis de conserves et aliments périmés qui servaient de festins à des vers et les lits semblaient posséder des draps propres. Après un bain chaud mérité et surveillé de prêt par Samantha, les enfants trouvèrent des pyjamas dans une chambre qui possédait un lit superposé. À les voir ainsi, Logan cru que c'était un rêve.

Il se rappela de ses Noëls où chaque année il recevait un pyjama différent. C'était le seul cadeau qu'il souhaitait, le seul qui le mettait en sécurité. Il était à l'aise dans des pyjamas à l'époque et se sentait invulnérable à toute attaque de son père lors de ses excès de colère dirigés par l'alcool.

L'appartement devait appartenir à un père divorcé qui avait en charge ses enfants. Et à en croire les photos, il était peut-être veuf. Ils étaient partit sans prendre quoi que ce soit, Logan trouva même dans une commode du salon les économies de l'ancien propriétaire.

Le dîner fut exceptionnel. Sous les flammes dansantes des bougies trouvées, ils eurent un repas servit par Samantha qui n'eut pas la main légère sur la quantité. Repus, les enfants furent couchés rapidement, les deux garçons dans le lit du haut et Maria celui du bas de la chambre des enfants, laissant les adultes dans le salon, chacun une bière dans la main trouvé dans le frigo. Bizarrement, les boissons alcoolisées était encore fraîche bien que le frigo n'était plus alimenté en électricité depuis longtemps.

– C'est coquet comme endroit, s'élança Sam en contemplant les motifs dessinés sur les murs.

– On peut arriver à faire quelque chose de bien, se surpris de dire Logan.

Samantha le fut un peu plus.

– Cet endroit peut être un nouveau départ, reprit-il. J'irai avec Owen fouiller les autres appartements, il doit bien y avoir quelques babioles utiles. On peut recommencer à vivre Sam, comme avant. Les enfants ont besoins de ça.

Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

– Tu penses qu'on peut les élever comme... débuta-t-elle.

– Comme des parents ? Non, mais comme des grands frères et sœurs oui.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

Un silence s'installa. Ils entendaient avec étouffement la horde à l'extérieur qui espérait. Sam s'agita sur sa chaîne, Logan sentit que quelque chose la gênait.

– Si, j'ai un proche qui devait m'attendre ici, dit-elle d'une façon comme si c'était un lourd fardeau qu'elle portait. Mon petit, enfin, mon ex-petit copain, dit-elle. Quand ça a commencé, il m'a téléphoné me demandant de rejoindre Atlanta où il m'attendrait avec ses potes. Et c'est le genre de gars qui est prêt à patienter des lustres pour quelque chose, … c'est comme ça qu'il m'a eu.

Comme si parler soulageait sa conscience, elle raconta sa vie, comment Simon l'avait harcelé durant des années pour pouvoir sortir avec elle, ses potes qui étaient de mauvaises fréquentations et la place qu'elle avait dans le cœur de ce dégénéré. Il était fou allié d'elle, sentiment non partagé. N'ayant aucune famille proche dans les environs, plus d'une fois elle avait fuit chez une copine mais fut vite rattrapée par lui qui la menaçait de suicide si elle ne restait pas avec lui.

– … et je suis sûr qu'il doit prendre plaisir à tuer les morts, finit-elle au bout de dix minutes d'exposé.

Logan n'avait pipé mot durant son discours, absorbé surtout par sa voix qui l'envoûtait.

– Tu crois que je prends plaisir à faire ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il se redressant sur sa chaise.

– Non, non, pas du tout, se défendit-elle. Tu fais ça car tu es contraint, tu tiens à nous, je le sais et tu l'as dit, même si on ne se connaît pas, enfin très peu, je peux voir en toi que tu es désolé de chacun de tes actes.

– Pas désolé. Je sais qu'ils ne sont plus vivants, je n'ai aucun remords, juste que si je pouvais éviter de le faire, je serais plus heureux.

Un toussotement dans la pièce voisine retentit. Approximativement, il était presque onze heure du soir. Samantha souhaita la bonne nuit et se dirigea dans la seconde chambre. Logan et elle c'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'elle dorme seule et lui dans le canapé au salon, prêt à agir au moindre signe suspect.

Il récupéra la BD, s'installa sur le canapé et à la lumière des bougies, reprit le passage de la veille.


	4. Chapitre 4 - L'appartement

**Chapitre 4**

**L'appartement**

Chacun dû affronter ses propres cauchemars durant la nuit. Un mal compensait un bien, c'était le prix à payer pour avoir un lit moelleux et de chaudes couvertures. Logan c'était levé plusieurs fois calmer Owen qui s'agitait dans son rêve maléfique. Maria et Alexander n'y échappèrent pas non plus. Quant à Sam, elle fut plus discrète sur ses cris et Logan l'entendit plus d'une fois se lever pour s'asperger le visage d'eau.

Sans les couvertures sur soit, il faisait frisquet dans l'appartement. L'électricité coupée, il fallait un autre moyen pour les chauffer le temps qu'ils resteraient ici. Le jeune homme ne put trouver le sommeil à cause de cette fraîcheur et des pensées qu'il ne parvenait pas à chasser.

Au petit matin, tout le monde était réveillé. Les enfants déjeunèrent du chocolat chaud – première fois en un mois – avec un jus de fruit qui leur fit le plus grand bien. Samantha avait rangée les conserves de leurs sacs dans les placards et retirés tout ce qui était moisit. Elle avait même aménagé l'appartement à ses désirs. Rester ici quelques temps avait plus que germé dans son esprit.

Un bain décrassa Logan et il se sentit à l'aise dans les vêtements qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard du père ; un jean noir pas trop serré et un débardeur de même couleur. Il se rasa et en profita par la même occasion pour se parfumer pour oublier tous les soucis qu'il allait rencontrer et redevenir un peu plus humain, au moins pour la journée.

Il avala quelque chose et organisa sa première sortie. Avec Owen, ils se munirent de leur sac à dos et notifia Sam de fermer derrière eux à leur départ, sait-on jamais. Les lieux étaient vide mais la prudence était requise et Logan s'arma de son outil qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, il étudia les trois autres qui menaient à d'autres appartements, puis la muraille qu'il avait fait la veille pour protéger des indésirables pouvant venir de l'étage inférieur. Le duo monta à l'étage, il serait plus intéressant d'approfondir celui où ils étaient basés plus tard.

Une vitre sur le toit laissait échapper les rayons du soleil et éclairait chaque étage grâce à l'espace qu'il y avait au niveau des escaliers. Logan montra de son arme une porte ouverte et Owen rentra le premier, prudent. L'appartement était identique à celui qu'ils avaient trouvés mais moins bien rangé que le leur.

– On prend tout.

Il leur faut une heure pour faire tout l'étage et remarquer que chaque logement était basé sur la même architecture. Leur sac respectif rempli, ils rentrèrent et déballèrent le tout sur la table principale. Papier toilette, allumettes, briquets, bougies, nourriture, eau, boîtes vides, sac de sport, sac d'outils, couvertures, oreillers, chauffage à gaz, savon, serviettes, boîte à pharmacie, médicaments, livres, lampes torches, fusées d'artifices, pétards, billes, piles, gants et blouse de motard, sifflet, bombes de peinture qui furent accueillis avec joie dans la pièce.

– Il y a des meubles intéressant, souligna Logan. On ira les chercher plus tard.

Une heure de plus fut nécessaire pour explorer l'autre étage où Logan trouva une grande quantité d'alcool qu'il subtilisa, d'autres objets qu'ils avaient récupéré ainsi qu'un chat mort bouffé par des vers qu'il jeta aussitôt par la fenêtre. Mais Logan ne trouva aucune arme à feu de n'importe quel type ou calibre, à croire que c'était la seule chose que les gens avaient pris ou qu'ils n'en possédaient tout simplement pas. Cela ne gêna pas pour autant le jeune homme qui ne savait pas s'en servir de toute façon.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée a aménager le tout en améliorant le barrage pour être facilement démontable afin de passer de l'autre côté pour s'aventurer aux étages inférieur. La cuisine de leur appartement fut remplit d'autres meubles pour pouvoir ranger toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient – leurs provisions pouvait durer trois semaines – et le matériel le plus important. D'autres habits remplirent leur garde robe.

Une fois les enfants couchés, les deux adultes sortirent la vodka pour Sam et le whisky pour Logan. Il n'était pas très alcool mais de temps à autre ça ne le dérangeait pas, surtout en ces moments difficiles. Il méritait bien une récompense aussi.

– Tu penses qu'on rencontrera d'autres personnes, d'autres vivants je veux dire.

Le silence entre eux mettait mal à l'aise la femme.

– Si on reste ici, je ne pense pas, répondit Logan. Et on ne peut pas rester ici éternellement.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre enfermé. On a des provisions pour quoi... trois semaines, un mois tout au plus. On sera contraint de partir et même quitter Atlanta. Cette ville ne nous fera pas de cadeaux. Il y a d'autres survivants comme nous, c'est obligé. Les motos de la dernière fois n'étaient pas une hallucination et d'après leur destination, ils fuyaient la ville. Je pense qu'on a fait une erreur en venant à Atlanta.

– Si on était pas venu, on aurait jamais su son état, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Puis les enfants ont besoins d'espaces. On trouvera bien une ferme où s'installer, avec des animaux, un étang et on essayera de vivre heureux comme …

Il resta en suspens.

– … une famille ?

– Comme une famille, confirma-t-il.

Tout ça était dans sa tête. Vivre heureux c'était possible. Il imagina cette ferme possédant de grands terrains de blés qu'il récoltait en compagnie de Owen pendant que Sam traitait les vaches et qu'Alexander et Maria ramassaient les œufs. L'odeur de la végétation fictive parfuma la pièce un instant.

– Alors à cet appartement et à nous, fit Sam, son verre levé.

Ils trinquèrent et enchaînèrent les verres. Ils pouvaient se lâcher, les lieux étaient sûr, rien ne leur arriverait. Au bout du sixième, leur esprit divagua laissant leurs tentations maître de leur corps.

Quelque chose tira Logan d'un jolie rêve. Il sentit quelqu'un lui bouger les pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux, vit trouble mais remarqua quand même que le salon avait encore changé, à moins que... Non, il était dans l'autre chambre en caleçon et Sam à ses côtés enveloppée dans de fins draps en train de dormir. Un mal de crâne l'assaillit. Il se frotta les yeux, fit une grimace sous les pulsions que provoquait le marteau piqueur dans sa tête et aperçut Owen au pied du lit.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe Owen ?

– C'est quand qu'on mange ?

Logan se dévissa la tête et vit par la fenêtre que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Serait-ce déjà midi ?

– Bientôt, dit-il.

Le garçon quitta la pièce dans son pyjama spider-man laissant l'adulte se laisser tomber sur le lit, les deux mains accrochées à sa tête.

Dans un gémissement, la femme ouvrit les yeux et ne fut pas surprise de voir l'individu qui partageait son lit.

– Je crois qu'il faut qu'on limite l'alcool, proposa-t-elle en replongeant dans un profond sommeil.

Deux médicaments et deux bonnes heures furent nécessaires pour que le mal se dissipe. Il avait nourri les bambins et à présent était assis à même le sol sur le canapé à lire un livre qu'ils avaient récupéré la veille, souvent corrigé par les enfants. Samantha se leva à ce moment là, vêtue d'une chemise légèrement déboutonnée. Elle regarda avec un sourire Logan faire des efforts de lecture et les enfants rire à chacune de ses fautes.

Les deux adultes avaient passés une nuit pas tout à fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Chacun avait une attirance envers l'autre et le sang alcoolisé avait aidé à mettre en pratique ceux qu'ils ressentaient.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Logan retrouva son canapé. Ils échangèrent entre eux quelques baisers, ainsi que des regards qui voulaient tout dire.

Au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme surveillait l'évolution de la horde, il constata que celle-ci réduisait chaque jour mais était toujours aussi imposante, comme si elle sentait leur présence. Et en un jour plutôt ensoleillé mais frais, il jugea qu'il était temps de s'aventurer dans la rue où les marques rouge l'interpellait depuis le début.

Après avoir retiré le barrage et remis en place avec l'aide de Owen, il descendit chaque étage mais ne prit pas la peine de les explorer ; les portes de chaque appartement fermé ne représentaient aucune menace, pourtant de l'agitation régnait. Le hall de l'immeuble était le même que le voisin, celui qu'ils avaient monté pour trouver leur logement actuel.

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et s'aperçut qu'elle menait dans une ruelle qui était en fait un cul de sac. Un parking avec quelques voitures logées et une carcasse de bus prenaient toute la place, autour des magasins pour la plus part verrouillé par des grillages. Des zombies marchaient maladroitement en direction de la sortie réduisant à chaque moment leur nombre. Il y en restait quatre, pour la plus part encore vêtu de leur dernière journée de travail.

Logan se glissa sur le trottoir. Les derniers morts-vivants restaient sur le parking, laissant la petite parcelle de rue qui longeait la suite du bâtiment vide. Une fois au bout, il cassa la vitre de la première voiture garée qui engendra une violente l'alarme aussitôt éteinte, retira le frein à main et poussa le véhicule en plein milieu de la route. Il exécuta l'opération deux fois de plus et la rue fut bloquée. Le vacarme attirait les zombies des deux côtés.

Marteau en main, il accueillit le premier avec un coup dans la joue. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et un filet de sang et de bave jaillit. La créature se jeta sur Logan qui anticipa l'attaque et lui donna un violent coup d'épaule. Elle chuta pour laisser apparaître une autre derrière elle que Logan lui attribua une multitude de coup sur la tête. Il enjamba l'autre zombie qui cherchait à empoigner ses chevilles. Il retourna à la porte de son immeuble et s'aperçut que son barrage de fortune fonctionnait parfaitement.

Une partie de la horde voisine attirée par les alarmes s'entassait contre les voitures, ne pouvant les franchir.

Deux zombies proche de Logan se rentrèrent dedans, chacun voulant goûter le premier la chair fraîche. Ils n'étaient pas cannibale, c'était dommage, ça aurait bien servit qu'ils s'entre-mangent jusqu'à qu'il en reste qu'un seul ; le plus gourmand.

Logan saisit la pelle qu'il avait prit soin de laisser au seuil et donna un violent coup au zombie de droite. Le choc fut si violent qu'il cogna son confrère. Mécontent, ils grognèrent et bavèrent comme des chiens enragés. Deux autres rencontre avec le métal froid de la pelle vint à bout de ces horreurs. Le dernier mort-vivant en état était une femme en robe de marié, celle qu'il avait renversé il y avait tout juste une minute. Il voulait que ce soit sa dernière victime, qu'elle puisse bouger le plus longtemps dans ses habits qu'on porte normalement qu'une fois dans sa vie. Sa robe déchirée à certains endroits n'était pas tâchée par quoi que ce soit. Sa couleur était restée le blanc le plus pur. Était-ce le malin qui avait épargné cet habit ? Quelle était la morale ? Avec une excuse, l'homme fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Par la suite, il fouilla chaque véhicule de la vingtaine qui se trouvait sur le camping et eu un béguin pour une Mini Cooper à cinq portes. Il siphonna les autres véhicule et récupéra soixante litres qu'il stocka dans des bidons trouvés dans un coffre. S'ils devaient partir en urgence, il fallait préparait leur moyen et cette voiture l'était. Il la déplaça aux pieds des marches menant à son immeuble, laissa les clés sur le contact et quatre des cinq portes ouvertes, dont le coffre. Plus tard il la chargerait du strict minimum de survie.

Sauf que sa sortie n'était pas pour ça mais pour les mystérieuses marque rouge. L'une d'entre elle menait dans un magasin où des jouets étaient posés au sol, comme si c'était volontaire. Logan s'accroupit, ramassa un pantin dont ses fils étaient coupés et le compara aux _choses_ qui lui voulait sa peau. Le Diable avait-il coupé le fil entre les âmes des morts et l'enfer ? N'y avait-il plus de place en-bas ?

Le magasin possédait une petite salle qui devait servir de salle de repos aux employés et étrangement, il se sentit en sécurité dans cet endroit ; la grille principale de la boutique pouvait être baissée et une porte de secours se trouvait à l'arrière. Alors il comprit. Ces signatures rouge ne référençaient que les endroits sûr. D'autres survivants étaient passés par là, à n'en pas douter.

Il remonta à l'appartement et à son arrivé, Sam se jeta à son cou lui annonçant qu'elle avait tout vue de la fenêtre et qu'elle avait été inquiète sur ce qui c'était passé. Logan pouvait maîtriser un, voir deux zombies à la fois, mais pas plus, d'ailleurs qui le pouvait ? Il avait eut l'idée de bloquer l'accès pour se débarrasser un à la fois. Si son barrage n'avait pas fonctionné, les milliers de zombies auraient eu raison de lui.

– Je vais bien, dit-il.

– Je ne veux plus que tu sortes, rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Des sentiments qui prenaient le dessus ? Peut-être que Samantha avait compris que les hommes ne courraient plus les rues et que le choix allait être difficile concernant la personne avec qui elle aimerait fonder une famille. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard amusé des enfants.

– Beurk, fit Alexander.

– Vous allez vous marier ? demanda Maria.

– Tu en as tué beaucoup ? tenta d'apprendre le dernier enfant ignorant absolument le bisous de Sam.

Les deux adultes sourirent et Logan se sentit mal à l'aise d'être assaillit de questions. Mais la relation des cinq individus était devenue intime au fil de leurs péripéties et il pouvait les considérer comme sa famille. Sam se pinça la lèvre inférieur et avait toujours ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui était couvert de sang.

– Je veux que chacun d'entre vous prépare un sac avec vêtements et autres babioles utile que vous voulez garder, annonça-t-il ignorant les questions.

Il reprit en devinant la question que la femme s'apprêtait à poser.

– Si on doit partir en catastrophe, qu'on le fasse rapidement.

Elle comprenait et ils s'exécutèrent tous. Logan fit un allé pour installer le tout dans la voiture. Et une fois en bas, il eut la surprise de voir des zombies qui étaient parvenus à passer la barricade. Il y en avait deux et c'était des rampants, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne possédaient plus de jambes et se déplaçait qu'à l'aide de leurs bras. Ils ne représentaient aucune menace mais il ne fallait pas les considérer comme innocents et ils furent décapités à coup de pelle puis leur tête aplatit à coup de chaussure.

Et c'est au moment de rentrer qu'une forme dans le ciel attira son attention. De la fumée épaisse et noire se distinguait parfaitement des quelques nuages.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Nous ne sommes pas seul

**Chapitre 5**

**« Nous ne sommes pas seul »**

– Il y en a d'autres, expliqua-t-il en rentrant brusquement dans l'appartement.

– D'autres quoi ?

– Des survivants, comme nous, ici, à Atlanta !

Samantha lui adressa un regard curieux. Comme pouvait-il dire cela ? Avait-il une preuve ? Logan ferma la porte de la chambre où les enfants dessinaient, il ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs.

– Regarde, dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre menant au fin balcon.

Elle avança et il se mit derrière elle, la tête sur son épaule. Il lui montra du doigt le ciel où le vent balançait dans tous les sens une fumée.

– Mais ça peut être n'importe quoi, répondit Sam en redressant une mèche rebelle qui venait de tomber à la force du vent.

– Non, insista Logan. Tu crois qu'ils (il montra de la main les zombies qui s'agglutinaient sur le barrage de voiture) sont assez intelligent pour faire ça ?

– Peut-être par accident ?

– Non, des personnes vivantes comme toi et moi qui envois un message. Nous ne sommes pas seul.

Certain et sûr, il commença à préparer un sac, prenant eau, nourriture, lampe torche.

– Que fais-tu ? s'inquiéta la femme.

– Je dois allais vérifier. C'est peut être l'armée, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

– Non, on y va avec toi, je ne veux plus rester seule à m'inquiéter.

Il approuva. C'était compréhensible, elle voulait également prendre l'air, rester enfermé ici ne devait sûrement pas lui plaire. Ils mirent au jus les enfants qui s'empressèrent de faire un petit sac, tout content de sortir. Mais Logan avait en tête de rencontrer les survivants et de revenir à leur logement le plutôt possible, ils c'étaient bien installés ici, il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent leur repère, sauf si l'armée les évacuerait dans un camp plus grand.

Cinq minutes après, ils étaient en bas du bâtiment à suivre la fumée. Ils traversèrent le parking puis rentrèrent dans le magasin de jouets, les enfants ne purent s'empêcher d'en ramasser quelques un au passage. À l'autre bout de la boutique, la porte de secours s'ouvrit bruyamment sous la force de Logan. Elle donna sur une rue qui un peu plus loin rejoignait l'artère principale. Le soleil l'aveugla, il porta sa main libre en visière, l'autre tenait fermement le marteau.

La fumée s'élevait un peu plus loin, d'un toit à priori, mais pour y accéder ils devaient traverser un centre commercial. La rue qui les séparait de ce bâtiment servait de piste de danse à des zombies qui s'agitaient sur eux comme des jeunes qui dansaient en boite depuis cinq heure et qui luttaient contre la fatigue.

– Samantha, fonce jusqu'au centre, les enfants vous la suivez, fit Logan en voyant un errant se diriger vers eux attiré par le bruit de la porte.

Pelle prête à l'emploi, Sam s'élança, les enfants l'imitèrent à la queue leu-leu pendant que Logan se dirigea vers le curieux. Un moment donné, il cru voir son propre reflet à cause des vêtements qu'il portait. C'était exactement les mêmes. Mais il était un problème de taille. Ce zombie mesurait bien deux mètres de haut, tout dans ses jambes et Logan vingt centimètres de moins. Il humidifia ses lèvres et réfléchit à une solution. Si il levait son arme, il pourrait se faire saisir le bras et être mordu et si il allouait des coups au niveau de ses jambes pour le mettre à sa hauteur, les autres zombies auraient le temps d'arriver à son niveau. Une courte réflexion conçut une idée. Il n'avait pas le choix que de refuser le combat et de fuir. D'autres solutions que la violence existaient et la fuite en faisait partie, surtout si la personne n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent de son coup.

Il contourna le mort et rejoignit Sam et les enfants qui étaient rentrés par un trou dans un grillage de fermeture. La femme ayant vu la scène lui fit un signe de tête comme si elle était fière de son geste. Le premier étage du centre commercial était calme. Les débris sur les dalles qui alternaient blancs et noirs ainsi que le sang certifiaient des émeutes et de zombies qui c'étaient glissés dedans.

– Très bien, restez derrière moi.

Sa voix partit en écho et provoqua une activité un peu plus loin. Des ombres dansèrent sur les murs voisins.

Le groupe trottina, passa dans une galerie où des dizaines de zombies vaguaient dans des magasins comme si c'était en période de soldes. Ils furent tous attirés par les morceaux de verres qui craquaient sous les pas des cinq vivants.

L'étage supérieur fut plus calme mais la quantité de monstre était aussi imposante.

– Dépêchez, murmura Logan en montrant du marteau une passerelle en face d'eux.

Alexander trébucha et tomba entraînant avec lui Samantha qui était perdu dans ses pensées. La pelle glissa de ses mains et atterrit à trois mètres d'elle.

– Logan, fit-elle alors que ce dernier ne les avait pas vu s'écrouler.

Il s'arrêta et Owen rentra dans lui, Maria fit de mê chose tomba dans un bruit sourd non loin, puis des pas traînant se rapprochèrent. Logan regarda la passerelle puis se dévissa la tête pour voir Sam qui peinait à se relever, apeurée. Des grognements firent vibrer les murs tandis qu'Alexander pleurait, son pied foulé.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir la lumière du jour et deviner que la passerelle enjambait une rue jusqu'à un autre bâtiment, sûrement la suite du centre commercial. Il donna le marteau à Owen qui, confus le rejeta.

– Prends-le et attendez-nous à la passerelle, ordonna Logan au garçon en le poussant avec Maria.

Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait se servir de l'arme mais elle aurait au moins le mérite de rendre Owen responsable une poignée de secondes. Aucun zombie n'était proche de la porte, ça réconfortait Logan.

Dix pas furent nécessaires pour rejoindre Samantha qui avait réussit à se relever et glissait Alexander par son blouson. Logan souleva le garçon et le plaça sur une épaule. Un zombie à porté l'agrippa au moment où il tourna des talons. Les pieds de l'enfant vinrent aussitôt heurter la tête du mort-vivant qui lâcha prise et s'effondra. Ils repartirent vers la passerelle, au passage, Sam ayant reprit ses esprits eut le réflexe de ramasser la pelle.

À trois mètres de la porte qui illuminait l'endroit comme une lampe torche déchirant l'obscurité de la nuit, un cri de l'autre retentit. C'était Maria.

Le pied sur la passerelle, Logan posa au sol Alexander et dans le même élan empoigna le manche du marteau que Owen levait pour le planter dans le crâne d'un zombie à porté. La tête explosa comme un ballon et le sang accompagné de pus éclaboussa tout le sol. Un grand bruit sec prévint que la porte fut verrouillée par Samantha.

La petite fille avait criée à la vue du seul zombie qui était sur la passerelle, heureusement loin d'eux mais qui ne cessait de se rapprocher. Logan était arrivé à temps pour achever la créature et éviter tout dégât.

Il s'agenouilla vers les trois enfants et leur demanda si ça allait. Les joues de chacun servaient de rivière à de chaudes larmes. Il vérifia quand même qu'aucune morsure ou griffure ne leur avait été affligé et fit de même sur son bras où il avait été attrapé. Juste sa chemine était déchirée et il était rouge là où l'emprise avait eu lieu.

Samantha avait dû mal à respirer, se repassant dans sa tête ce qui venait d'arriver. Logan, essoufflé, la prit dans ses bras.

– Ça va aller, murmura-t-il, ça va aller.

Le pont était enfermé dans un long couloir grillagés. Il mesurait une vingtaine de mètres qu'ils prirent le temps de franchir. L'odeur de brûlé arriva aux narines de Logan. Ils se rapprochaient mais avaient encore des obstacles à franchir, notamment cette porte.

Pour pouvoir ouvrir ce genre de porte, il faut être de l'autre côté et presser une longue barre qui déverrouille la sécurité. Normalement, il est impossible de l'ouvrir du coté de la passerelle. Logan prouva le contraire. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes, mais il y est parvenu avec des coups de marteau sur le côté suivit de l'utilisation de la pelle comme pied de biche. Et après plusieurs essai au pied et à l'épaule, il dégagea la porte. Sauf qu'elle s'ouvrit de moins cinquante centimètres, bloquée par quelque chose derrière.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il laissa son sac sur le sol et se risqua de se glisser les pieds en premiers. À l'intérieur, c'était le chaos. Les poutres des fondations et autres structures gisaient de partout comme si une bombe avait explosé. Il se fraya un chemin dans ce labyrinthe et faillit tomber à la sortie n'ayant pas vu le trou qui donnait à l'étage inférieur.

– La voie est libre, dit-il en étudiant la salle.

C'était précisément le même endroit que le centre commercial qu'ils venaient traverser, comme s'il y avait trop de monde dans le premier alors une copie avait été nécessaire.

Avec des toussotements et des éternuements dû à la poussière, les quatre autres membres du groupe arrivèrent, salit de la tête aux pieds.

– La prochaine fois, interdit moi de te suivre, lâcha Samantha dans un sourire alors qu'elle était la dernière à arriver.

Ils avaient tous leur sac et elle avait prit celui de Logan qui la remercia d'un simple mot sans lui prêter guère plus attention, concentré.

Ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver la sortie et ce bâtiment était calme comparé à l'autre, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun mort jusqu'à la sortie. Le jeune homme portait sur une épaule Alexander qui ne pouvait marcher sans tituber. Là, ils tombèrent sur _Piedmont Park_ et la fumée venait de là. Logan c'était trompé en pensant que le feu était installé sur un toit voisin.

Courbés et rapides, ils atteignirent le centre du parc où une fontaine éteinte à l'eau verte trônait. Le brasier était juste à deux mètres et un tas de pneus se trouvait à côté, prêt à être lancé dedans pour faire une épaisse fumée noire. Personne ne le surveillait et ce feu ne pouvait se gérer seul.

Soudain, un homme habillé en militaire sortit d'une épaisse forêt de bambou avec du bois dans les bras, destinés à nourrir les flammes. À la vue des étrangers il ne fut pas surpris, comme si il s'attendait à les voir.

– Bonjour, tenta Logan en s'approchant de lui arme toujours en main.

Aucunement sentit menacé, le soldat jeta le bois dans le tas de pneus, s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon aux motifs et tendit la droite vers Logan qui fut étonné par ce geste. Il répondit par le même geste.

– Soldat Cortez Franklin de la 1ère division d'infanterie, dit l'homme dans un sourire sincère.

La sérénité du soldat troubla Logan qui se retourna vers Samantha qui restait coi. Elle n'y croyait tout bonnement pas.

– Vous êtes le troisième groupe qui répond à l'appel, continua Franklin pour répondre aux questions muettes des deux adultes. Je pensais pas que ce foutu moyen fonctionnerait, mais je me suis trompé.

– Troisième groupe ? demanda Logan stupéfait.

– Affirmatif. En une semaine j'ai récupéré un total de neuf personnes, continua-t-il.

– Mais on a vu la fumée qu'aujourd'hui.

– Le vent ne souffle jamais dans la même direction, monsieur, répondit le soldat.

Cheveux fraîchement rasés, on pouvait deviner qu'il était roux. Il représentait fièrement l'uniforme qu'il portait. Ses yeux verts émeraudes se posaient sur chaque membre du nouveau groupe. À vue d'œil, il était une personne franche qui exécutait les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Ça devait être un bon soldat.

– Donc le camp de réfugiés est toujours en place, souffla Logan plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

– Ça c'est une autre histoire.

– Comment ça ?

Cortez jeta un regard autour de lui et à la vue de zombies, il déclara :

– Ne restons pas là. La zone n'est pas sûre.

À ses mots, il jeta deux pneus dans le brasier et récupéra un fusil d'assaut qui traînait au sol avant de quitter l'endroit suivit de près par les cinq nouveaux.

En voyant les tentes de l'armée verte kaki avec la croix rouge en leur centre, le cœur de Logan s'emballa. Enfin il avait réussit, lui qui doutait de l'existence de cet endroit. Le gouvernement avait tenu sa promesse. Mais une puanteur immonde l'assaillit et il eu un haut le cœur. Les enfants vomirent et Samantha se retint difficilement. Le soldat se retourna et avait anticipé cet odeur en masquant son nez et sa bouche par un foulard.

La place où ils étaient se trouvait à cinq cent mètres du parc un peu plus loin sur l'avenue principale, de l'autre côté de la horde. Et ils marchaient dans ce qui était autrefois – quelques semaines, voir jours plutôt – un ancien camp militaire. Sous chaque tente, il y avait des dizaines de cadavres qui pourrissaient. Les mouches bourdonnaient et Logan ordonna d'un geste aux enfants de se cacher la bouche et les yeux pour éviter que les mouches ne les gène et qu'ils ne voient pas la boucherie.

– Cette puanteur masque la notre, dit le soldat en haussant la voix pour surpasser le vrombissement des ailes des insectes.

Astucieux, songea Logan qui nota l'idée en tête. Mais il remarqua par un regard curieux que les corps étaient vêtus pour la plus part d'habits militaire. Que c'était-il passé ? Les réponses ne tarderaient pas à arriver, il le savait.

Le camp s'étalait sur plusieurs pattés de maison, il était géant, proportionnel à la ville et désert de toute âme vivante.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à un bâtiment que Franklin ouvrit avec assurance. Une bouffée d'air chaud couvert par un parfum lécha le visage de Logan. Ils rentrèrent et le soldat ferma derrière puis posa son arme. Il ordonna aux nouveaux de faire de même.

– Les enfants, vous pouvez rester-là, dit-il en montrant un salon recouvert de feuilles et de feutres, je dois parler à vos parents.

Samantha eu un sursaut à ce mot et elle échangea un regard complice à Logan qui lui rendit par un sourire. Logan était contre le fait de laisser seul les enfants mais si le soldat vivait ici c'est que la zone était sous contrôle.

– Ce ne sont pas nos parents, souligna Alexander qui redressa le buste.

Quelques morceaux de vomi entouraient sa bouche. Et sans un mot de plus, il rentra accompagné de Maria et Owen dans ledit salon.

– Par-là.

Le militaire invita Logan et Samantha dans la cuisine nettoyée récemment. Il posa son couteau de combat sur la table centrale, ouvrit le frigo et sortit deux bières qu'il leur proposa. La femme refusa.

– J'espère que je n'ai pas dis une connerie.

– Non, dit-elle. Ce sont des enfants que j'avais en charge, on s'en occupe à présent comme les notre.

– Et vous êtes ensembles tous les deux ?

De nouveau, un regard complice tourna entre eux.

– Plus ou moins.

Un silence s'installa. Le soldat s'assit sur une chaise en bois et invita de faire de même aux deux jeunes personnes.

– Expliquez nous ce qui c'est passé, sollicita Logan en croisant des mains et en ayant une attention particulière à l'arme blanche.

Franklin bu une gorgée, posa sa bière et regarda à travers la seule fenêtre tel une personne qui se souvenait d'un lointain passé.

– Le jour où la peste est arrivée, le gouvernement à requis tous les soldats dans les grandes villes, Atlanta était une priorité. Beaucoup de divisions ont été envoyées ici à aider la population. On a commencée à les évacuer par hélicoptère quand la panique gagna la foule. Certains se faisaient écraser, d'autres mordre par des enragés. On nous a donné la permission de faire feu. Ils tombèrent un par un sous les balles mais ça ne fit aucun effet positif, au contraire ils se déchaînèrent encore plus. Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus personne debout et les premiers cadavres se relevaient comme si les balles les avaient juste endormis. Une armée de morts c'est dressée devant nous. Certains se sont chiés dessus et ont fuit, d'autres ont tentés de les aider mais se sont fait à leur tour mordre ou dévorer. Des dizaines de morts en plus. Et en deux jours la ville devint calme. Une ville fantôme. Le camp tenait et les vivants les plus chanceux parvenaient à nous. On avait ordre de les protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Jusqu'à qu'on nous ordonne d'abattre tout survivants femmes, hommes, enfants, vieillards, animaux, tous susceptible d'avoir été mordu ou griffé et donc porteur de la maladie. Ce fut un massacre. Puis au final nous étions une poignée à rester et on c'est tous regardé, savoir lequel était fiévreux. Alors on c'est entre-tué.

Sam eu une affection pour ce qu'avait enduré le soldat. Logan, lui étudiait les expressions sur le visage de l'autre homme.

– Tous les corps à l'extérieur, c'est vous qui les avait installés là ? voulu savoir la blonde.

Il affirma d'un signe de tête, toujours passionné par la fenêtre comme si elle lui livrait tous les secrets de la vie. Il s'adressa à Samantha sur leur histoire et elle conta pendant cinq bonnes minutes leurs péripéties et insista qu'ils étaient correctement installé dans un appartement un peu plus loin. Puis un autre silence revint. Le soldat termina sa bière tandis que Logan ne l'avait pas encore commencé.

– Qu'en est-il des personnes que vous avez récupéré ?

Là, Franklin quitta son monde et toisa Logan.

– Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai ordre de tuer tout survivant.


End file.
